


Diamond Dust

by FandomRussianGirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, OOC, Sex, Top Uchiha Sasuke
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 09:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomRussianGirl/pseuds/FandomRussianGirl
Summary: В конце долгого пути, построенного на боли и крови, Саске наконец нашёл свою отдушину. Но он и не думал, что эта роскошь может достаться ценой отношений с лучшим другом.





	Diamond Dust

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Diamond Dust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/875009) by [mostlyharmless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlyharmless/pseuds/mostlyharmless). 



— Я возвращаюсь домой завтра, — сказал Саске, беспрестанно смотря на камин посреди комнаты. Наруто перекрестил пальцы ног и немного поёжился, так же пялясь на тлеющие угли.  
  
— Возвращаешься к Орочимару?  
  
— В деревню Звука.  
  
— К Орочимару.  
  
Саске глубоко вздыхает.  
  
— Да.  
  
Его глаза за годы привыкли к полутьме, поэтому он может видеть и слышать, как Наруто поёрзал на своём месте. Уже несколько месяцев он Хокаге, а всё так же легко читается всего одним небрежным взглядом, что, если честно, немного беспокоило Саске.

  
Тишина начинает немного давить.  
  
— Я просто хотел, чтобы ты вернулся домой, — вяло огрызается Наруто.  
  
— Деревня Звука это мой дом, — говорит Саске в ответ более спокойно. Наруто ничего не возразил, а потому он продолжает: — Почему ты считаешь, что я так просто брошу то, что с такими усилиями строил невероятно долго?  
  
Наруто вздрагивает, но всё ещё ничего не говорит. Саске знает, что он хочет сказать, потому что он уже говорил это раньше. _Просто присоединись к Листу. Мы будем рады помочь тебе с сиротами войны. У нас больше ресурсов и мы будем рады перенять все те идеи, что используешь ты.  
  
Я знаю, что в Конохе есть изъяны. Но я хочу исправить это. Мне нужна твоя помощь._  
  
Когда Наруто говорит, его голос тише обычного:  
  
— Это то, что ты сейчас просишь меня сделать.  
  
Что ж, это что-то новенькое.  
  
— Я и не прошу. Я всегда прихожу, когда ты просишь. И ты всегда приходишь, когда это делаю я. — он хотел сказать _я не бросаю тебя_ , но он знал, что подобные слова в голове Узумаки обычно долго не задерживаются. Но в то же время Саске ответственен за свои слова и не хочет разбрасываться ненужными обещаниями.  
  
Наруто выглядит по настоящему несчастно.  
  
— Я знаю.  
  
Видя это расстроенное лицо, Саске вдруг просто не может себя остановить и произносит мягко, ещё до того как полностью осмыслил свои слова:  
  
— Когда это было мне нужно, он дал мне то, что никто не мог дать, — его горло чуть ли не жжёт от этих слов, но он настойчиво продолжает. — Он сделал меня таким, какой я есть, и я не стыжусь того, кем стал, даже если ты считаешь, что это вопрос твоего личного счастья и…  
  
— Это никогда не было вопросом, хочу ли я, чтобы это относилось к моему счастью. — перебивает Наруто глухим голосом. Саске моментально закрывает рот и утыкается взглядом в окно. Снег падает большими белыми комьями. _Ботан-юки_ , слышит он иллюзорный голос Итачи. _Прямо как цветы. Надень-ка шарф, Саске._  
  
— Я знаю, — говорит он как бы невзначай.  
  
Слёзы, горячие слёзы текли по щекам и шее Наруто той ночью, но ни один из них никогда не пытался изменить сущностью другого, как и тогда, собственно.  
  


***

  
  
Из-за дверей высунулась ярко-красная макушка ребёнка. С каждым днём она становилась всё больше походить на мать, оправдывая данную ей фамилию. Саске считал, что она Узумаки — Саске уже довелось иметь с некоторыми из них дело — но пока что не мог говорить об этом на все сто процентов.  
  
Орочимару смотрит на девочку с любопытством, а затем мягко улыбается.  
  
— Проходи сюда, дорогая.  
  
Её лицо принимает милый красный оттенок под стать волосам, когда она подбегает к нему. Саске пытается сосредоточиться на бумажной волоките, которую делал уже около двух часов, но его взгляд всё время перетекает в сторону Орочимару, рассказывающего девочке историю.  
  
— Вот почему ты, принцесса, носишь фамилию Учиха. Она очень особенная, как и сама ты. Когда-нибудь ты обязательно расправишь собственные крылья и найдёшь собственный путь, но мы твоя семья и всегда поможем тебе в любых начинаниях.  
  
Это звучит уже просто слишком приторно. Саске даже может почувствовать как Орочимару раздражающе широко растягивает губы в ухмылке.  
  
— Убедись, что она надела носки — пол холодный. — говорит Саске и возвращается к прерванному занятию.  
  


***

  
  
Мысленно возвращаясь в прошлое, он думал, что правильно сделал, взяв всё в свои руки. И он, собственно, так и поступил. Он боролся. _А как мы узнаем, что у этих детей есть кеккей геккай,_ интересовался Орочимару. _А если у них есть наследственность по крови? Это нужно исследовать._  
  
Орочимару говорил: _а что если нас атакуют? Мы должны их тренировать._  
  
Орочимару говорил: _я уверен, что только лекарства помогут им._  
  
Саске же говорил, что в этот раз сделает по-своему.  
  
Определенно, он воспользовался услужливым советом прошлого главы деревни — вполне себе корыстного наемника. Но Звук теперь принадлежал Саске, а Саске всегда жил по своим собственным убеждениям.  
  


***

  
  
— Счастлив ли ты? — спросил Орочимару. Его голос глухой и словно тяжёлый, и Саске позволяет этому голосу пройти в самое своё естество.  
  
— Вполне.  
  
Они оба знают, что это не совсем так. То, что имеет в виду Орочимару, это _доволен ли ты._  
  
Да. Он доволен и это чистейшая правда.  
  
Орочимару хмыкает и коротко целует его в кончик носа, и это короткое движение тут же возбуждает Саске, который мигом опрокидывает змея на спину.  
  
Поцелуи Орочимару всё ещё немного странные. Когда эти мягкие губы открываются под его собственными, когда длинный шершавый язык проникает в его рот, это всё ещё сносит ему крышу. Порой это заставляет его становится более настойчивым, но Орочимару это всегда даже нравилось.  
  
Извиваясь и путаясь под столом, они разбросали вокруг себя все возможные бумаги. Саске часто казалось, что он держит в руках что-то смертоносное, готовое в любой момент атаковать.  
  
Он отталкивает все белоснежные листки бумаги прочь, чтобы не мешались. Саске тонет в этом невероятно глубоком блаженном ощущении, окутывающем его с ног до головы. Чужие зубы на его шее резко смыкаются, заставляя вздрогнуть. Но Орочимару только проводит там языком, словно извиняясь. Это заставляет Саске содрогнуться и гортанно зарычать.  
  
Ему иногда хочется царапаться, кусаться, занимаясь всей этой дрянью. Но он никогда не может позволить себе это, а Орочимару чуть ли не обвивается вокруг, делает ему настолько приятно и хорошо, что Саске чуть ли не всхлипывает от непонятного ощущения внутри. Поистине райское наслаждение.  
  


***

  
  
— Он любит тебя, — произносит Орочимару, пробегаясь пальцами по его волосам.  
  
Тишина. Между _ними_ тысячи миль и тонны снега, но Саске чувствует, что с _ним_ всё в порядке.  
  
— Он думает, что любит.  
  
— А есть разница?  
  
— Невозможно полюбить то, чего не понимаешь.  
  
Орочимару издаёт свой излюбленный хмык. Саске же в ответ отводит взгляд.  
  
Он вспоминает себя ребёнком, глупым в своей беспричинной апатии и болезненным от ужасающего наплыва несвойственных ему эмоций, когда Орочимару трепал его волосы как это делала мать.  
  
— Ты ошибаешься, Саске.  
  
Завтра он должен организовать новую сделку с очередным поставщиком. Он — само сердце хитрого бизнеса, устроенного военными вдовами с пунктиком на контроле всех и каждого. Он также должен отыскать одного учителя, который хотел отдать ему на попечение какого-то ребёнка. Остальные же, более взрослые, уже готовы к экзамену на звание генина, который следует организовать.  
  
— Существуют люди, что не всегда понимают тебя, но не смотря на это хотят, чтобы ты был счастлив. Это и есть любовь.  
  
— Какого черта ты вообще понимаешь, каково это? — бормочет Саске, уже начавший проваливаться в сон. Орочимару только по-своему улыбается и продолжает поглаживать его волосы, пока Учиха не засыпает окончательно.  
  


***

  
  
Небо как никогда голубое, без единого облачка, трава с каждым днём всё зеленее и зеленее, а цветы сакуры розовыми пятнами виднеются на коричневых ветвях. Наруто стоит как раз под одним из таких деревьев. То, как проясняется его лицо при виде Саске имеет одновременно и милый, и немного глупый вид.  
  
— Эй!  
  
— Эй. Вижу, несмотря на недостаток самоорганизаторских навыков ты умудрился пережить эту зиму без потерь.  
  
— Пф, могу сказать то же самое, только ты не можешь замерзнуть — в твоей заднице постоянно находится сосулька, а то и больше одной.

  
Саске не то чтобы не находится, что ответить — он не считает это нужным.

— В лю~бом слу~чае, — по слогам протягивает Наруто. — Чем ты хотел заняться? Прогуляться? Похавать? Конечно, ещё рано пить, но под этими волшебными сакурами я только за.

— Давай пойдём поедим, — предлагает Саске. — И заодно обсудим кое-какие дела, что я хотел предложить.

— Супер, у меня тоже есть кое-что, что я хотел бы с тобой обсудить. — при этой фразе Наруто чуть ли не светится от счастья. Саске почти на сто процентов уверен, что знает, что Наруто хочет ему предложить.

В его кармане покоится черновой вариант соглашения о перемирии. Орочимару говорил, что пока в мире ещё не всё толком устаканилось, союз между двумя деревнями очень выгоден, и он был как всегда чертовски прав. Действительно, прочная связь с Листом была бы надежным каркасом всем его планам по защите того, что ему дорого.

Иногда Саске ощущает себя дряхлым стариком, слишком старым для перемен, а иногда несносным юнцом, у которого энергия плещет через край. Но сейчас, шествуя по освещенному ярким солнцем пути, он не ощущает ничего из этих двух странных состояний. Он чувствует себя сильным и спокойным, и надеется вскоре увидеть это же выражение на лице Наруто. Это вполне возможно является немножко фривольным. Возможно, ему стоит прекращать быть таким непреклонным и замкнутым. В конце концов, он знает, кто его семья.


End file.
